Kidnapped by Victoria
by imamusedbytwilight
Summary: Victoria wants to avenge James's death, so she kidnaps Bella, but is it Bella she wants to kill? While she is held hostage The Cullens are coming to her rescue but will they be able to meet victoria's demands, and is it just Victoria now after her now?
1. Chapter 1

quick-note: this takes place sometime durring newmoon, in the even that there was no Jacob and that Alice hadn't seen the trouble coming to Bella before it had actually hit...

Also the story does say he had been gone for an entire year so yes that was what i used in the story, no werewolves remember?

ENJOY! and please review, this is my first story published here and i'd appreciate all the feedback i can get

**Chapter1.**

**EPOV**

When you can live forever how do you measure time? Humans have it so easy. They wake up to the start of a brand new day with the sun and at night end the day in the darkness. But when you can't sleep you're existence begins to feel like one long, never ending day that feels more like a dream that you'll never wake up from. A prisoner of your own existence. But that changed the day I realized I was in love with Bella. Suddenly there was meaning and a reason to live on with my life. I anticipated for the moments when she opened her eyes and smiled at the feel of my hand against hers. The daylight hours that we would spend together either in a classroom or lying in our meadow. And then there were those nights, those sweet nights where she would lay warm and snug talking to me in her bed until she fell asleep to her lullaby. I would just lay next to her while she slept listening to her heart thump rhythmically in her chest while she spoke to me, knowing that if she had a nightmare I would be there to chase it away.

She was my life and my beloved measure of time.

She gave me a reason and suddenly, even though it wasn't, it was as if I found my place.

Then it happened, that one day that tore everything apart, the day that I realized I had to leave. My existence only shortened the lives of her kind and after her incident with James in the spring; I could no longer stand putting her in such danger. And so we left, my life streaming back into a sequence of meaningless dreams. And I would never come to understand how my plan to save her would fire back at me and threaten her life.

**BPOV**

It's been an entire year since he's left and the pain has yet to dwindle. Of course I no longer keep myself locked in my room; the pain has turned into more of a numbness that threatened to swallow me whole. I tried to keep myself together for Charlie but the guilt I felt for putting him through this made me want to stay clear of his every direction. As much as I hated this pain I could not hate Edward. Though my stomach twisted every which way when I thought his name he had filled my heart with so much love that there was no feeling of dislike, just an uncomfortable acceptance

_He's gone Bella and he's not coming back_

It hurt so much to think that he didn't want me anymore, but if I loved him, and I knew I did, then I had to let him go and return some of the selflessness he had shown me even if it ripped my heart to shreds.

So today I woke up, just like any other day and for the second time this week I stubbed my toe of the corner of my bed waking me from my morning dose of mental morphine. I had begun to forget my dreams because they consisted of being the same.

I would be walking through the forest following a familiar sparkling figure and when he stopped I would run closer and right before I would get a glimpse of his face I would wake up.

So today was no different than any other day as I quickly showered, changed and headed out to my car. Leaving a quick note for Charlie stating that I had headed out early so he wouldn't worry.

Lately I had begun to hate my car even though I had once declared my love for this rusting red creature ages before. Whenever I would place my bag in the passenger's seat it would just remind me of Edward's crooked smile as he sat there and his sarcastic comments about my driving.

As I began to drive I realized that I was low on gas remembering how Charlie had taken my car out to Billy's last night and thanked my body for waking me up earlier this morning. I took a left onto the main road that would lead me to the local gas station that was unusually empty this morning.

And I soon realized why.

As I stepped out of my car to open the latch I saw a flash of color from the corner of my eye. It was a bright shade of orange, the exact shade of fire, there was only one time I had ever seen that shade.

The vampire was in front of me now, with her arms crossed around her chest and a slight smirk on her face. She was wearing a pair of well worn-in jeans and a light grey pull over jacket. She looked well adapted into this mortal world like her James had been and I wouldn't have known what she was if I hadn't seen her before, in the clearing.

Slowly she walked toward me, slowing her step as she walked waiting for me to flinch, but I did not. I was frozen solid where I stood.

"Edward's Bella" she whispered in mock wonder. "Long time no see"

Her voice was higher pitched than I remembered it.

"Victoria." I said in recognition.

I thought about my options. Obviously this was no friendly visit, The Cullen's had destroyed James and now she was here. I could try to hop in my car and see if I was quick enough to get into a crowded area before she could kill me. May be she would give up for awhile if there were too many people around, or would she just kill every witness? No I couldn't do that; I would have to stand here and die, never seeing my Angel's face again…

"What do you want?" My voice was barely audible as I spoke.

She just looked at me and laughed.

"Oh just a little revenge, but don't worry I won't kill you, well I won't kill you now at least and there is a slight chance you'll make it out of this with your head"

My eyes narrowed in confusion, what was she planning to do with me, and would my head be attached to my body…

"Where is your Edward, dear?" She purred closing in on me.

My lips parted and for a moment I couldn't speak, her words made no sense.

"I—I don't know, it's been a year.."

She smiled a wicked smile and handed me a cell phone.

"Not to worry, I tracked down his number a couple days ago from a friend in Los Angeles, speed dial number 1, you may dial"

I looked at the phone for a moment and then all too eagerly dialed star and then the number one, knowing the emotional hurt that was about to come. Three rings before I heard him.

"Hello?"

I didn't feel that hurt like I was expecting, more of a sense of relief that he was ok, my mind wandered for a moment before I saw Victoria's intense glare on me nodding toward the phone in my hand.

"Edward" I said my voice breaking.

The other line went silent. I spoke clearer this time. "Edward its Bella…"

Before I could say any more Victoria snatched the phone from me and began talking.

"Hello Edward this is Victoria, I believe we met a little while before you murdered my James"

Her voice was dangerously polite and very frightening.

"_Don't hurt her, Don't touch her!!_" a voice suddenly screeched from the other line.

"Oh I don't want to" she went on. "I simply want to restore what was James's so long ago; you know do him a small honor?"

"_What do you mean? What do you want with Bella she hasn't done anything to you! James went after her!!_"

The screaming was getting even more frantic on that other line and I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I hated the sound of Edward in pain no matter what the intensity; it still hurt me to think that.

"Aw she's crying" Victoria mocked me with a chuckle.

"Well I guess that's it for now, just thought I'd let you know the situation, we'll be in touch." She shut the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

**A/N- So My story has been up for less than 24 hours and I've received about 3 reviews so I guess that's not bad thanks to those who reviewed! **

**But I figured if I put up another chapter that had a little more action in it maybe you'd be more likely to review, or maybe you'd just plain out like the story better, whatever, sooooooo**

**Read and Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Bella, my Bella in the hands of a sadistic vampire who wanted something and was not telling me what. I couldn't move, when I heard her voice on that other line relief washed through, then despair, then agony. I knew something was wrong the way she said my name, like she was pleading for me to come home like I should, or shouldn't I never should have left.

My phone rang again and this time I recognized the number as Alice's. Before the first ring I picked it up and heard her frantic voice on the other end. "Edward--its Bella, Victoria has her and we need to go home Edward!!"

I waited a moment before answering.

"Victoria just called me, Bella's ok, what does she want Alice! I don't know, I can't let her…."

Alice quickly responded. "I know what she wants Edward, and you need to come back to forks, both of us do"

I was already running, phone pressed between my shoulder and my ear, why was she coming? I knew she loved Bella too but this was my battle.

"Why are you coming Alice?" For a moment I almost thought she was offended then she spoke.

"Because I'm what she wants Edward, now you don't say a word to Jasper about any of this, we need a plan, meet me at the house" I shut the phone.

I couldn't take this. The love of my life being held—a hostage! I could barely even make out the word as I applied it to her. My beautiful, soft, warm hearted Bella, how did she get mixed up into this world? My fault, if I didn't exist Bella would be living a normal life, no vampire attacks, no being kidnapped by angry vampire widows. She would, she should be in the arms of someone like Mike Newton doing normal things like seeing movies on Saturday nights or going to parties. This is not what I wanted for her.

But I couldn't leave her now, after this I would have to stay with her, protect her from anything else that might happen, it was almost as if she needed me in her life now and no matter how much I wanted her to be normal it was already my fault she wasn't and I couldn't hurt her again.

It took me about 5 hours to get to our home in Olympia, Alice was already waiting on the front steps with a pained look in her eyes. Her love for Bella was almost as equal as my own.

"What are we going to do Alice?" I whispered trying to keep my body from shaking, being here only made this more real for me.

"Her scent is everywhere and I can't find either one of them, Bella hasn't been at her house since early this morning when she left and I found her car parked at the gas station across from Newton's."

She held her head in her hands and I couldn't even get myself to sit down. I realized while I was running why she wanted Alice. James had said that Alice was the only of his prey that had escaped and Victoria wanted to do him that justice.

"Alice I can't ask you to give your life for Bella, we need a plan and I won't let either of you die."

She lifted her head and glared at me with a stare that could kill.

"1. Edward yes you could and 2. We will figure something back and I will only guarantee you Bella's life, I will not let her die, do you hear me Edward Cullen?"

"Louder than you know" I whispered to myself. Then the phone rang.

**BPOV**

After Victoria had hung up on the phone with Edward she threw my torso over her shoulder and bolted down the road until she found the forest. We ran for about 10 minutes and she was not as careful as Edward. She ran through shallow trees and they would whack me in the head as we passed and I knew I was going to have bruises with the way she was holding me. When we stopped I noticed we were still in the middle of the woods but now facing a small cave that was formed out of rock. She brought me in and there was a small leather bag laid out on the rock floor. She threw me down, not hard enough to crack my skull, but certainly not softly.

"Not thinking of running are you?" She asked.

Seeing what I had seen as we were running by there was no store or anything for miles. Running would simply put her on the hunt and I would be killed. "But just in case I figured I'd be prepared" that wicked smile came across her face again as she dug in her bag a fetched out a pile of ropes.

I moved back so that my back was pressed against the cave wall, I would not be giving in lightly to her. So quickly I'm not even sure of what I saw she leapt so that she was kneeling in front of me jerking my hands behind my back and quickly and unnecessarily tight tied them together.

I wanted to cry but I refused to let her see me weak like that again. I didn't know how but I trusted that somehow Edward would save me; I had to believe he would still love me, like he promised he would.

Next she took something else out of the bag but I didn't see it before she tied some form of cloth around my eyes.

"Now don't go anywhere" she teased and I felt a gush of wind as she left.

Now that she wasn't holding me up I fell to the ground with a thud and struggled uselessly. After about 5 minutes of pointless struggling I began to sob. This wasn't fair, I was going to die and Edward was going to die trying to save me.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

**EPOV **

"Victoria"I snarled her name so viciously that Alice shook in alarm.

"_Meet me at forks high school tonight at 2am with Alice and I'll safely return your Bella to you"._

My free hand clenched into a tight fist as I tried to control my voice.

"Can I talk to her?" I almost pleaded. "_I suppose"_

She said in a bored tone. I heard movement on the other side for about a minute before hearing a voice that brought me to tearless sobs.

"_Edward_" I tried to keep my voice reassuring.

"Bella" I breathed. "I love you, are you alright? PLEASE tell me she hasn't hurt you, I'll get you out of this, I promise…"

Then a piercing blow sounded from the other line and I heard her scream out in pain.

"NO!" I screamed into the phone.

And suddenly the line was dead.

But as soon as that call hung up another one was coming in and suddenly Alice had the phone.

"Jasper, where…" and then she dropped the phone and was running.

Jasper had just appeared walking out of the woods and she ran to his arms.

"What are you two doing here?"

He asked his voice sharp as nails. Alice responded.

"It's Victoria" she snapped. "She's taken Bella and she wants me in trade, I couldn't tell you Jasper, you wouldn't have let me come…" Alice was now crying tearless sobs into Jaspers chest.

"Edward" he snarled looking at me now with a look in his eye that I only knew so well.

"I know Jazz, I know, I would never ask that of Alice, we were simply meeting to devise a plan, Victoria hurt her Jazz, she's going to kill her!"

I began pacing back and forth in front of the house. I knew I had lied to Jasper about the first part, although I love my sister more than my own life it was wrong to think I could ask her to give her life for her even if I never intended that to happen, If it came to it my selfishness would succumb to my needs.

"Jasper WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Alice suddenly cried breaking the silence. "Now that there's three of us she won't be expecting you and….wait a minute I think I'm getting something"

_Bella looked unconscious but I couldn't quite tell. She was lying in the middle of the gym floor blindfolded and with her hands pinned behind her. she looked so broken and weak as she just laid there with Victoria standing over her smiling a wicked smile then drawing her attention to the door…._

**VPOV**

Getting Bella in my grasp was way too easy. I was expecting her to at least be somewhere public when I would make my getaway but the gas station just made it more convenient.

Even though I knew James's former prey would not just give herself up willingly for a mere human I just loved the fact that they would have to take some course of action that would make this situation more difficult. Like James danger gave me a strange high.

As I sat in the small cave waiting for darkness I watched as my prisoner slept rolling around now and then and mumbling something incoherent. She hadn't struggled as much as I had been expecting her to, she just hummed some tune to herself until she slipped into unconsciousness. I'd give her this much, she was brave for her kind.

It almost saddened me that she was probably going to die, the tightness of that family was a bond I had never seen before and to give up one of their kind is not something I could see them doing. But Edward and his brothers had killed James, therefore they deserved her death.

The mumbling began again but this time I could understand a little of what she was saying.

"He doesn't love me….never…did…..Edward please…." By the end of her rant I could hear her sobs break out again, hopefully that good for nothing sister of his saw that…


	4. authors note

Hey everyone,

**Hey everyone,**

**Okay so I wrote most of this story awhile ago and there are roughly 10 chapters, and I posted the first three. This meaning that I can update whenever but I won't do so unless the review count gets higher! **

**So with saying I very much appreciate the few reviews I have been given at this time, but please, if you've read this any feedback would be greatly valued just so that I know people are reading whether this is their favorite fanfic or not so much.**

**Feel free to e-mail me if you want a sneak peek for any of the upcoming chapters or if you simply have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them!**

**Thanks!!**


	5. Chapter 4

EPOV

**Well quite obviously this is where the speed picks up for a bit, so thanks for waiting and thanks for the comments!**

**I'm sure many of you reviewers are also Twi-fan-fic-authors so I'm sure you understand why I'm not posting everything I have at once, a good author keeps their fans craving more and I don't think I'm THAT horrible but the fact that you guys are peeved at me is great so just bear with me!**

**Also I need remind you that since I have the first 10 chapters done I would be more than happy to give out previews or spoilers, whatever to anyone who wants them and if you have any suggestions then PLEASE write them in a review and I will most definitely consider them. **

**E-mail- **

**EPOV**

Alice's vision had me shaking. Bella was tied and blindfolded in a cave somewhere in the woods and it was entirely my fault. Though it was the first time I had caught a glimpse of her in the past year I could tell she looked different.

I could see how fragile her body looked and how much unnecessary weight she had lost. Her skin was an unhealthy shade of pale and she looked so weak.

'How dare Victoria restrain her that way' I thought to myself. But if anything the blindfold would protect her from the sight of that monster that dare hold her.

I looked over at Jasper and his face was twisted into one of understanding and pain.

'_We'll go to the school tonight'_ he thought to me. _'We'll fight and we will get her back to you but I swear to god Edward we told you not to leave her to begin with….'_

He let his voice trail off and shook his head. "I know Jasper, I know but she was supposed to be better off, this wasn't supposed to happen!" I smacked a tree so hard it knocked itself to the ground taking another one with it.

"She said to meet her at 2am and its just about midnight. I need to go hunt, I haven't been around humans in months and I can't…..i can't lose control—not today. And I ran.

**BPOV**

After Victoria had kicked my side I heard footsteps walk out of the cave and I used this as my excuse to sleep, hoping that when I woke up I'd be in Edwards cold arms finally safe.

I dreamed of that moment in the woods, that place where Edward had told me he didn't want me. I hadn't has this dream in awhile and it hurt.

Too soon I felt myself wake up but I couldn't see anything, then I remembered the blindfold. I felt the rope that held my wrists together too. I tried to move around but all I got was a smack across the head.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake" she taunted.

I cried out in pain falling back to the floor that was no longer hard and cold. Instead the surface felt smooth and glossy, almost like a gym.

I tried to hold myself together realizing that I was still at the mercy of a merciless Vampire that would welcome my death with great pleasure. I let a few quiet sniffles escape and I know she could hear them when she laughed.

"Aw crying for your little Eddie Bella?" she snickered.

I tried to control my voice again now sounding a bit stronger. "Is he coming?" I managed to say free of any sobs. But before she could say anything I heard the sound of a door bursting open and a gasp.

**EPOV**

Alice, Jasper, and I met up at the school at 2 and immediately threw the doors open to give us entrance. Before I even got within 2 miles of the school I could smell the freesia in the air.

When we walked in the first thing I saw was my angel. Victoria was pulling her up by her hair and I heard Bella gasp in pain almost trying to hide the sound. She was shaking her head around frantically as if doing so would get the blindfold off but she was not successful.

If I were human I knew I'd be crying my heart out at her predicament as well as her beauty. Why, oh why was this happening to her?

"Alright Victoria, I'm here now let her go" Alice snarled and speaking just loud enough for her to hear. But the red haired demon just laughed.

"It's not that simple, see what's the fun in that? I will not be killing Alice tonight." She smiled baring her teeth at us. "If you want your dear Bella back then I will be watching you kill Alice, oh and of course Bella here too" She said tearing away the blindfold that covered her eyes.

My mind was wandering and the pain in my stomach quadrupled. Victoria wanted me to kill Alice just for her own amusement. _Don't worry Edward there will be no dismembering my head today, I saw everything and it will turn out okay just wait another few seconds."_

I looked at her with a pained expression on my face and concentrated on Bella's face now that I could see her big brown eyes.

She was looking right into mine as Victoria held her up, there were tears gushing down her cheeks. Her lips twitched and she spoke. "Edward"

She barely whispered my name before Victoria's waiting hand clamped down on her mouth concealing her lovely full red lips. "No!" I growled at her.


	6. Chapter 5

Alright so now we come to a big chunk of the story that consists of a lot of fluff, but be serious guys--who doesn't love fluff

**Alright so now we come to a big chunk of the story that consists of a lot of fluff, but be serious guys--who doesn't love fluff?**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, and don't worry there's a LOT more to come and lots of twists to be unraveled, I can guarantee you at least another 5 chapters to this story, which I will try to post once daily but I can't guarantee you that the postings might get more spread out! **

**R&R and of course ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

I tried to scream through her hand but my attempt was muffled as she spoke back at Edward.

Edward. He was really here and maybe that meant he still wanted me, the look on his face could have easily mirrored my own. But I didn't get my hopes up, it was probably guilt…and Alice that brought him here and he would leave me as soon as Victoria was dead and I was safe. IF that even happened.

"So you wish to watch your Bella here die instead? Works for me" She purred as I felt her teeth grazed my neck.

I tried to scream out but it was no use, this was the end and I knew the pain that was coming. It wouldn't be much of her to just snap my neck and leave, she would be making this very slow and painful.

But I was at a point where I just about didn't care. I was lucky enough to have seen his face just one more time; I would rather have this death than live a hundred more years without him.

I refused to be distracted by Victoria's actions and focused on his face knowing it would dull the pain. He hadn't changed one bit of course. Hs golden eyes were wide as he prepared to pounce. I badly wanted to tell I'm that I loved him but that hand on my face prevented it so I would just have to settle for my eyes.

But before Victoria's teeth could make purchase on my neck I heard a sudden crash and I was falling. JASPER! He had come out of nowhere and had Victoria now pinned underneath him.

When I hit the ground I hit the part of my head that Victoria had hit earlier and I cried out in pain. But before I knew what was happening I watched as Edward, Alice, and Jasper dismembered Victoria and then how Alice and Jasper went outside with them to burn the remains.

Slowly I felt the energy drain from me but I stayed awake and waited for my angel to come.

**EPOV**

After we quickly took care of Victoria I ran to Bella and quickly pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her as she cried. As I held her I quickly reached behind her untying her hands then bringing them in front of her as I massaged them, she was going to have bruises.

Then as I lifted her chin to look into her eyes I whispered soothing words to her to help with her hysterics. "Bella I'm so sorry, shh it's okay now, I love you "I repeated it over and over again until she settled.

It felt so good to hold her in my arms again feeling my own body warm against hers. Then as she buried her head in my chest she finally spoke. "Really?" she sniffled.

I kissed her head "Really what?"

"Love me, do you really love me?" She tilted her head up to look at me with the tears still streaming down her cheeks. I brushed them away with my thumb and traced the shape of her bottom lip that was sticking out a little in a pout. She was so beautiful even after—I didn't want to think of what Victoria had put her through.

"Isabella" I began bringing our faces so close together that our foreheads were touching. "Bella I love you, I truly do it's the reason I left…" But before I could say any more she collapsed in my arms and I carried her so she could sleep.

'_I called Carlisle and everyone is already at home' _Alice thought. _'Will you be running home with her?' _Jasper asked.

"Yes I think I'll run her home so that the sound of the engine doesn't wake her, she's had enough to deal with today._"_ I said looking down at my Bella while her head lay against my shoulder as I slung her right arm over my neck.

'_We'll meet you at home then'_ They both said in unison as they darted off toward the car.

Slowly or slowly for me I walked to the edge of the woods just staring at my angel adoringly. I did a quick assessment of her injuries and was relieved, and still horrified to have only found a few

She had a large bump on her head, which probably meant a slight concussion. Her side had a large bruise which I discovered because she had flinched before when I touched here there. Her wrists were slowly becoming a light shade of purple as the bruises began to form and I softly rubbed them hoping to ease the pain. There was a large gash by her forehead but it was long healed and probably a result of her clumsiness. I would find out that story out later.

I began to run with her then at the fastest pace I could muster without jostling her. About 4 minutes into running though I watched as her eyes slowly opened and I immediately slowed down.

After a moment she finally spoke. "Wh—Why are you here?"

I looked down at her pain clear in her eyes. I couldn't quite understand her question; did she want me to go? I would if that's what she really wanted.

"I'm not sure what you mean love, but I'm here because I love you, because I couldn't let that volatile creature harm you in any way, I'm here to stay if you still want me…"

I had slowed to a walk now and had seated us down on a moss covered rock with Bella on my lap. She looked at me with a glare of confusion in her eyes.

"But I'm still dreaming right? Every time this happens I never catch up to you and now you're here, this is going to hurt, when I wake up I mean" I watched as the tears trickled down her cheeks. "Why won't it stop!!"

I was holding her close now letting her sob into my chest soaking my shirt once more with her tears but I didn't mind, I had never minded.

"Bella, do you remember what just happened?" I laughed a little without humor trying to ease the situation. "You're not dreaming sweetheart, you are very much awake, I promise no more nightmares not if I can help it"

I was stroking her hair now and I could feel her trembling begin to suffice. I was a monster for having landed her in this, for 'dazzling' her and making her fall in love with me, then leaving her as if I could actually erase it all. She must be repulsed by my very presence.

"I—I don't know I was at the gas station—then Victoria—then you and I—I was s-so

s-scared" She spoke between sniffles but now she was back to sobbing and I patted her back.

"Shh shh its okay now, you're safe it's alright" I chanted whispering in her ear. "I won't leave you now; I won't leave you ever again"

Bella looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and her face softened. "I've been waiting a year to hear that" and then I couldn't wait any longer. I quickly brought my lips down to hers and kissed her in the earnest.

**Alright so I know I left that looooong review about the editing thing and I will and currently am doing so but I figured you guys would love me more if I posted all that I have written first, perfect or not. **

**So go on now, click that little button in the left hand corner that says go and review review review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Once again thanks for the lovely reviews

**Once again thanks for the lovely reviews! **

**The last chapter probably sounded a heck of a lot like New Moon and that was pretty much my purpose, some of the quotes, feelings, and actions from that book just made sense in there so of course I had to add!**

**But we are no where even close to the end yet I assure you, there are only so many more twists and turns to be unraveled into this story that the title only works for the beginning but I stink at title's anyways so if you've been reading this I hope you don't care much!**

**There are a couple of characters yet to be added but if you think a specific character would fit in nicely feel free to say so, I know I got an e-mail about adding the wolves into this and though it may be difficult, if enough of you would like that I'm willing to give it a shot of course.**

**So continue on reading the story, and like always if you have any questions, remarks, suggestions, praise, disapproval, whatever don't be afraid to tell me, how can I edit my writing or know it's good if no one tells me so?**

**Speaking of editing, I'm starting from chapter 1 and working my way up so whatever I post new has not been edited yet so don't hate me! **

**R&R and ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

I had missed Edwards kissing more than anything else in the world. When our lips met it was like they were shaped for each other, two missing puzzle pieces connected into one.

It was true, I could feel it. He still loved me or I still meant something to him at least, but right now I felt as if his love had matched mine and that was enough to keep me here forever.

As I remembered he would always pull away, feeling too soon. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and brought his lips to my forehead as I buried my head in his chest catching my breath. 'Stupid human lungs' I whispered to myself, but I knew he heard.

"So you're really back then?" I asked him keeping my head in the crook of his neck so he couldn't see the joyous tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Yes, I will not leave you ever again, I don't even know if it would be right for you to forgive me after what I've put you through"

I pulled my face back up to look into his eyes. He looked so saddened, hadn't he been happier when he left me? Wasn't his point that we should go out and find people that were better or as he said 'healthier' for the both of us? I almost felt a wave of anger wash through me, almost.

"I forgive you, and you WILL accept that" I spit at him. "But why would you want to stay? I want you to be happy and if you can't do that with me then don't tell me you'll stay; It's not fair for you to be miserable"

"Bella!" He almost shouted. "You must understand, I didn't leave so that I could be happy, If happy is what I wanted I would have been dragging you to that forest to propose to you, not leave you" His voice sounded so sure but I could guess that if he were human he might be crying.

"Then…why?" I barely whispered.

"Because I could see what I was doing to you, putting your life in jeopardy like that, I watched you almost die in front of my eyes too many times and I came to realize that I was the one putting you there in the first place, so my best bet was to leave in hopes that you would move on and find someone who could offer much more than I ever could"

He stopped and brought our heads close together. "I was mistaken of course, I never wanted to pain you that way NEVER, and I had never expected that Victoria would even think—I hadn't seen that coming. I spent every moment I was away groveling in my own pity and trying not to race back to Forks and beg at your window for you to forgive me. I was already contemplating taking my own life when I got that phone call…" his voice broke at the end.

My face must have brightened with understanding because he now smiled. He really did want me; after all that convincing myself otherwise Edward had left because he loved me, even if it didn't work, both of us had suffered our whole hearts split in two, desperate to connect back to that one. Now that he was here I was flying.

"I love you" was all I could think to say, and with that he brought our lips back together and we kissed passionately for another moment his tongue tangled in mine with adoration and nothing but unconditional love. As long as I had Edward I didn't need anything else, not food, or water, or oxygen. He was the light of my life, or now IS.

I could feel his smile under our lips as he broke us apart about two centimeters so that our lips were still touching and breathed against my skin "As I love you"

**JPOV**

The ride home with Alice felt especially long, even though we were pushing 150 in her yellow turbo. I sat in the drivers seat holding Alice's body against me as I drove, I could feel her contentment and the love that matched my own.

"I missed you, you know" I told her chancing a glance at her face. "When you told me you were going hunting and didn't come back…you have no idea"

She looked at me almost sarcastically but then she realized that there was no trace of humor in my voice and her face softened. "I had to Jasper, It was Bella, and Edward needed, I had no idea you were following me…" her voice trailed off as I felt her reach up and kiss me quickly on the cheek.

"You will never do that to me again" I said to her trying my best to keep my voice light, but there had to be some sternness, I couldn't have her running off all the time on suicide missions.

**EPOV**

A few moments later I picked Bella up again to continue running but she insisted she hop on my back instead. I smiled remembering how she used to hate the concept of my speeding through the forest, but maybe she had missed it.

Before we made it home though I felt her go limp on my back and had to turn her around so I could carry her in my arms. When we walked through the house everyone was in the front hall waiting. Even Rosalie had a look of concern on her face.

"_Why don't you go lay her down in your bed Edward_ "Carlisle thought "_I'll be up to asses her injuries in a moment"_

I nodded toward him and raced up the stairs at vampire speed into my bedroom. Everything was there, my CD's, my gold curtains, my couches, everything. Esme must have been ecstatic at our coming home. Slowly I lowered Bella onto the bed putting a soft pillow behind her head. Carlisle was right behind me with a hand on my shoulder.

"She doesn't look too bad, but do you know if she fell on anything, hit her head?"

I looked down at my carpet knowing none of this ever would have happened if I hadn't left, would I ever stop hating myself? "She has a large bump on the side of her head but she's been awake twice since her ordeal, There's a large bruise on her right side, and bruises on her wrists where the ropes had cut in" I leaned down to press my lips to her forehead light enough not to wake her.

"Well I can't help much with the bruising but I'm going to need to check out her head"

I nodded and moved over to the side of the room sitting myself down in a chair. I watched as Carlisle carefully lifted her head up and examined her head and just as quickly set it down.

"It doesn't look bad, I'm quite positive she'll be alright, I'm doubtful she'll even have a concussion" He turned to look at me. "The town of Forks is looking all over for her, I'll go call Charlie I'm sure Alice will update you on the story" At that he walked out of the room and left us alone.

It only took a few moments before Bella began talking. I began to smile when I heard her mumble but immediately frowned when I heard the pain in her voice. "Edward…no—Victoria don't….It hurts…Edward make her stop…" She was sobbing now as she rolled around the bed trying to find comfort. Immediately I ran over to her and laid next to her covering her with the blankets.

I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair as she cried. She was having a nightmare


	8. Chapter 7

Okay not my longest chapter but the action once again starts heating up

**Okay not my longest chapter but the action once again starts heating up. **

**Again thank you for the reviews! And also again sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Keep on reading and reviewing, hope you like it! **

**BPOV**

As I drifted into sleep I dreamed of the events that had occurred earlier that day.

I remember lying on the cold floor of the cave and shivering, My jacket was in my truck and I was only wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt made of a very light material. I hadn't exactly planned on being kidnapped by an ex-tracker's mate who was intent of having revenge on my ex-boyfriend. An 18 year old girl can't be expected to expect those things let alone understand any of it.

As I laid there I remember hearing Victoria's approaching footsteps coming towards me.

"I suppose..." she sighed, and then I felt a phone being pressed to my ear. I didn't have to guess who was on the other line.

"Edward" I said into the receiver trying to sound as brave as I possibly could, but I didn't think I succeeded.

"Bella" he breathed.

The sound of his voice still made my heart race, _he had to be coming_ I though to myself.

"I love you, are you alright? PLEASE tell me she hasn't hurt you, I'll get you out of this, I promise…" he said, but then his voice began to trail off and I heard Victoria move above me.

Next thing I knew I was screaming in agony. She had very successfully jammed her foot into my side and though I couldn't hear any snaps that proved anything to have broken the pain was still hard to stifle.

I bit my lip and felt the phone being torn away from me and heard it shut noisily as she had probably shut it. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she'd hurt me, even though I just had.

I heard her evil laughter as she moved al little ways away from me then the cave shaking as she sat down. I heard her voice again.

"Yes Laurent…I have her, she's cowering like a little……WHAT. DO.YOU.MEAN!!

She was screaming now.

"NO! You told me you were on my side—You know the Cullen's are powerful! I can't take them on my own!

She was whispering frantically now, I could almost smell the fear radiating off her.

"Fine, go on and spend some time with Irie, Irina, whoever you're ditching me for, I actually might be able to take them but if anything happens to me I want you to go after them okay? " there was a pause. "No don't go after the psycho psychic, just make sure Bella dies, one way or another…"

I was cringing now, Laurent? Hadn't he gone up to Alaska to adapt to the whole vegetarian diet? What was he doing siding with Victoria and why could he ever want me dead?

"Ok….whatever bye" She hung up the phone.

**EPOV**

Bella had been sleeping for about 3 hours before she woke up. But those 3 hours had seemed to drag on for days.

I had never seen Bella this restless. 5 times I had to catch her before she fell off the bed rolling to and away from me. One moment she would lay still content in my arms, the next she was gasping for air with tears rolling down her cheek. When she would scream I would try so hard to wake her but she stayed unconscious, swept up in her own agony.

It pained me to see her like this, the terror she must be feeling. I had even asked Jasper to come and help calm her but it seemed to have no effect on her slender body.

Her talking was even more frightening. She was wailing so hard that I could hardly make out her words.

_No Edward! D-d-don't…….please…it hurts Edward….make her stop…_

Those words would forever haunt me, If I had never left to begin with she would be just fine, as fine or safe as Bella could ever be at least.

When she woke up she took her fists and rubbed them over her eyes sleepily before turning to look at me behind her.

Her face was one of shock first, then it softened into something else that looked like it may have been love. She positioned herself so that she was snuggling her head into my chest as she wrapped her arms around my torso.

"Please don't leave me again" she whispered softly and I could feel her breath through my shirt and caressing my cold skin. I buried my face in her hair, how could I have stumbled on such an amazing creature, after all I had done to hurt her she still had it in her heart to forgive me.

I put my finger under her chin and pulled her face up so that I was looking into her eyes. "I promise you Bella on my entire existence that I will never do that to you again, you will never have to worry about Victoria or anyone laying a hand on you again, I'm here now and to stay."

She sighed loudly and I saw a large grin spread across her face, she reached up and our lips met as I drew my head down. Or kiss was long and sweet and I only pulled away when I realized she was running out of oxygen even though she clearly didn't mind.

"I missed you so much" I murmured against her lips as she steadied her breathing. Neither of us opened our eyes, we just laid there with our faces centimeters apart, everything would be okay now

**APOV**

I was beyond excited that things were back to the way they were just a year ago before we left. Esme had already managed to set up the furniture exactly as it was, Carlisle was in his office calling up forks hospital to see if they wanted him back, Emmett and Rosalie were….well lets skip them, Edward and Bella were in Edwards room as Bella slept, and Jasper and I were curled up on the couch watching Titanic, which Jasper secretly loved.

Suddenly I heard a yawn and knew Bella was awake. Before Jasper could stop me I ran upstairs and peeked through the doorway. She and Edward were just lying on the bed, obviously having a moment. I thought about barging in there but I heard Edward growl too low for Bella to hear so I sighed and walked back downstairs.

I had missed Bella so much these past months. She was my best friend and if not she was more. I knew we shouldn't have left her but it was Edward's decision to make and I couldn't make it any harder on him.

Then I had a vision;

_Edward was holding Bella in his arms with a deadening look in his eyes. He was looking into a distance but I could see something coming, there were 3 men and I could make out one of them….Laurent. He looked down at Bella first then he took off running in the opposite direction._


	9. An need new ideas!

Alright so thanks again for reviewing, the story has been fun to write and I'm glad you're enjoying it

Alright so thanks again for reviewing, the story has been fun to write and I'm glad you're enjoying it.

School has recently start up again and my mind has been elsewhere so since there are only about 3 chapters left unposted I need ideas!! So with the assumption that you were writing this story how would you go off from here?

Would you add any characters?

Would you eliminate any?

But I'm not killing anyone except the bad guys

So please—help me out so I can keep writing otherwise it might be awhile for my writers block to pass, all it might take is one simple idea to get me started again!!

Thanks!

-Ashley


	10. Chapter 10

APOV

**APOV**

My eyes widened at what I had just seen. How could Bella have possibly landed herself in more trouble?

I knew it was too easy, for Victoria to just simply think she could come here and expect me to die, but then again she hadn't planned on herself getting killed……so why Laurent?

I knew Edward had seen the vision in my mind but he hadn't come downstairs just yet and I knew this discussion was to be had later.

"What's wrong?" Jasper was at my side in an instant and had a worried look on his face. "You look like you've just seen a ghost and the worry and fear bouncing off you is pounding on me like a hundred hammers"

I looked at the floor before I looked at his face. Today had been a long day or yesterday actually. We had only a few hours of peace in the last 24 hours and now we had to deal with this dilemma.

"It's Laurent." I whispered staring into his bright gold eyes. "I had a vision that Laurent and two other people, one may have been a girl, walking towards Edward and Bella and Edward looked worried probably having read their thoughts." I paused sighing. "Figures, as soon as we think everything is resolved the next problem appears in an instant."

For a moment Jasper just looked at me with a face awestruck with horror, processing what I had just said. Then he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Don't worry" he whispered in my ear. "We have the element of surprise, they won't lay a hand on Bella" There was no way I could doubt his promise.

**BPOV**

As I lay there with Edward everything had seemed alright. With his arms around me I knew that I was safe, and wanted, and loved. It had been a year since I had felt this way.

But then his arms seemed to stiffen around my torso and his entire body went ridged. I opened my eyes to find his face contorted in a shape of terror. I questioned him with my eyes but he only shook his head before mumbling to himself. "How…why…."

I wiggled my way out from his arms and held his face in my hands. "Edward!" I yelled. 'Please, tell me what's wrong!" But before I knew anything had happened I was out of the bed and Edward had me cradled in his arms. A second later we were in the living room staring at a terrified looking Alice and Japer. What had I missed?

He set me down on my feet and led me to the couch where he pulled me down next to him. "Edward! Tell me right now what is going on!" I tried to sound commanding but the fear in my voice had probably masked it

He looked at me for a moment with serious intent in his eyes before speaking. "Do you remember anything Bella, from when Victoria had you? Did she say anything about Laurent…."

My body seemed to have froze. I had forgotten all about my dream last night where Victoria had talked to Laurent about making sure I was dead. I cringed at the memory and began to shake.

"Sh-she told him to-to make sure I w-was dead" I whimpered letting tears drop down my face. "She said that if anything happened to her that he should come here and kill me" Edwards face had softened now and he held me close and he nodded to Jasper.

"Don't worry love shh" he shushed me. "I won't let him hurt you, Alice can't see much but she only saw three coming, The whole family is back now and they stand no chance"

I looked back at him and I could see the worry in his eyes. Edward could always try to hide his emotions, and usually could but right now I felt like Jasper and it was radiating off of every direction.

I sighed and tilted my head to peck him on the lips.

**CPOVCharlie**

It's been almost a full day since Bella went missing. I can't take this anxiety of her being gone. She wouldn't run away, she would have told me and she wouldn't have left that note about leaving for school early. It just wasn't right. Someone had taken her.

I had sent the entire police force scrounging the entire city of Forks looking for her even some looking in Port Angeles and Olympia. But they found nothing no one had even spotted her car.

I was sitting in my cruiser as I pulled into the driveway of the station. I was her father but I was still the police chief and had to remember the protocol for these situations and I had to check in with everyone to see if they had found anything. Then I felt a vibration in my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Charlie this is Carlisle Cullen" WHAT! What gave that family right to call me right now? Well except for Alice and the rest of their family hadn't done anything really it was just Edward I had a problem with but after they left I couldn't help but make the lot of them my direction of hatred.

"Yes, hello Carlisle, I'm sorry I can't talk right now Bella is…" before I could finish he interrupted me.

"Don't worry Charlie we found her, and she's safe now" Tears just about filled my eyes as I heard this. Bella, my baby girl was safe but how had the Cullen's managed to fit themselves in this?

"How did you find her…is she okay?" I managed to whisper.

"My sons Emmett and Jasper were driving back from Port Angeles when they saw Bella's car parked on the side of the road. They saw Bella in the passenger's seat and a man in the front seat yelling at her. They ran to the car pulling the man out of the seat and he ran off towards a convenience store before they could do anything to him. They carried Bella out of the truck and drove her to our home because she looked a little beaten. She should be fine Charlie I assure you, she's sleeping now."

My face shaped into an expression of relief and anger somehow coexisting. Surely I owed those two boys so much and their father too. I couldn't understand how someone could do that to her and what had they done?

"Are you at your home in Olympia?" I asked him. "Yes we are Charlie we moved back in this morning" Now I knew I was angry this wouldn't be good for Bella, had she seen Edward yet?

"I'm coming now" and at that I hung up and began the walk back to my cruiser.

**EPOV**

I heard the sound of burning rubber on the freeway and could hear many different voices speaking at the same time. Charlie would be here in about 5 minutes. I had already informed Bella of the story as Alice had told me a few moments after the news of Laurent coming had occurred and she was ready. Even though I wasn't looking forward to her having come home.

"Just a few more minutes until Charlie's here" I whispered in Bella's ear as she tried to sit herself up on the couch. I also knew the spill of anger that was going to be coming at me from him but I could take that. I deserved everything he was about to deal me. Alice had even had a flicker of a vision of him reaching for his gun belt.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered back with the most interesting expression on her face that stood somewhere between sadness and joy and I knew what she meant. Charlie would not be happy to see us together but at the same time we WERE and there was no way that anyone could tell us to be otherwise.

"I suppose that we shouldn't let Charlie know just yet that were back together he's mad enough as it is for us moving back here so I should probably sit on another couch but everyone will be here in about 20 seconds so it's not like we'll be alone."

As if on cue Alice and Jasper walked into the room sitting beside Bella on the couch while I moved across the room sitting on the recliner watching her horrified expression.

_Should I help her out with that?_ Jasper though and I nodded towards him watching Bella slowly calm. His ability was so much more useful sometimes. I gave her a smile and watched as the rest of the family filed in the living room and Carlisle answering the door when it rang.


	11. an Im sorry!

I am soooo sorry for not updating in months, my laptop blew up and I mean literally BLEW UP with fire and everything so I'm stuck working on this stupid ancient PC till I can save up enough for a new one which I should have in another month or so. Until then hang tight or if you want you can write chapters and when I'm at school I can post them. I am working on it though and I have decided that after this is finished there will be a sequel but just know that there is much more to come!!

Once again I'm sorry!!!!!!1

-Ashley


	12. Chapter 11

YES I FINALLY GOT MY NEW LAPTOP! So that means lotssss of updating to make up for a few months time. I do though have to do lots of rewriting because the whole story got deleted or more so lost with the destruction of my previous computer. But either way things will be moving a lot faster. I am dreading writing this part of the story so I just wrote a brief paragraph about the showdown with Charlie because I knew I'd mess that up if I tried!

Now on to the story!

BPOV

It's been an hour since Charlie was here. I explained to him what had happened and when he asked me for a description of the man I simply told him that they were masked and that I didn't catch anything helpful. When Carlisle told him that they had moved back for good I thought Charlie was going to have a coronary but then Alice asked Charlie how he was and he began to soften. Always the soft spot for Alice.

After talking a little bit more Carlisle managed to convince Charlie to allow me to stay there for a week under his care because of my concussion, which amazed me agreeing to come over once a day to check on me.

After glaring at Edward for what seemed like the hundredth time since he came Charlie left and I was now laying on the bed in Edwards room trying to nap whilst Edward hummed my lullaby beside me. I tried not to think about Laurent but the thoughts lingered.

When had Laurent switched teams? He had said that night awhile ago that he planned on going to Denali, but now he wanted to kill me?

None of this made sense, but then again my life hadn't made much sense in the past 2 years. To think moving in with my father would have me falling in love with a good animal-eating vampire, being tracked down by evil- blood sucking vampire, being kidnapped by the mate of that evil vampire because my boyfriend vampire killed the other one and wanted to destroy my boyfriends vampire sister, and now having a fatal future that included the friend of those 2 evil vampires killing me. Wow my life was weird

Yet, I wouldn't have it any other way.

EPOV

I knew Bella was awake as she lay beside me but she was so calm and in such a deep thought that it worried me, as if I didn't need more to worry about her.

Victoria's little stunt had been shocking but not totally unexpected. I had always had her in the back of my mind, but even with the intention to kill her one day I didn't expect her to rush her death so quickly. Slowly I had been tracking her, just to ease the pain of leaving Bella and know that I was still helping her in my absence. I couldn't think of a better thing to devote my life to.

So I just lay in silence as we both battled with our thoughts. We knew Laurent was coming with only 2 companions, and we could wipe them out so quickly. What made me nervous was that Alice's vision had been a bit blurry. Another decision hadn't been made yet.

APOV

Jasper and I were walking around in the woods, our hands between us as they swung back and forth. I had seen in a vision that he wanted to talk to me and now I was just waiting. But my anxiety was running on a higher level than usual and I was practically bouncing to hear what he had to say.

Sensing this tension I heard him heave a sigh and collapse gracefully to the dirt floor and pull me down with him and settle me on a nearby rock. Always the gentlemen.

He looked at me expectantly and then reached for my hand which I took.

"Alice we have got to talk about what happened, how you just left me, and how you almost died and took yourself away from me forever."

I bit down on my lip and looked at his face plastered with a singe of guilt and love. But then again, according to Jasper I was always radiating with love for him and I couldn't deny it.

"You can't do that to me Alice, you can't leave me like that without explanation. I don't even know what future you saw for yourself but I know you didn't see me coming so I can't even know that you were willing to die for Bella." He took a breath. "I love Bella as much as everyone else in this family Alice but you're my wife and the reason for my now happy existence. I can't BE without you Alice; I need you, more than you'll ever know."

If Jasper could cry tears would be flooding his face right now. I know what that vision looked like because I had spent awhile hiding it from Edward. In that first vision I saw Edward looking at Victoria with a mask of horror when she told him to kill me and because he couldn't do it I saw myself ripping my own head off. I was scared but I guess I had hoped things would turn out differently and if they didn't I would be okay knowing the cause I died for.

As soon as I saw Jasper though I knew the outcome would change and immediately I had a vision of Jasper knocking Victoria to the ground and glimpses of me and him driving home with peaceful looks on our faces.

"You know I love you Jazz, and it hurt so bad to leave knowing I may not have been coming back, but I had to. Though it was Edwards fault we couldn't protect her, Bella is still my sister and I would have felt that emptiness, that pain of losing her knowing I could have stopped it." I looked at him with a sad smile. "I can't promise you that I won't do that again but I will promise you that I won't ever again leave you in the dark."

The sad look on his face brightened a little as he pulled me into his arms and I happily sat in his lap. We sat there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence before he spoke.

"If it ever came down to that again, I would gladly give my life for you any day Alice Cullen."

JPOV

Since Alice came into my life I had always felt like she held my heart in her delicate, yet very strong hands. She was perfect for me in every possible way and our commitment to each other went deeper than the journey to the earth's core. She saw our future together, and I felt our love, you couldn't get a much stronger relationship than that.

She just viewed life so optimistically whereas I had always felt trapped in an existence of death. I had killed but I never enjoyed suffering. Then I ran away with an adorable pixie-like woman who showed me that even with what I did and the life I converted to had to count for something. I would follow her anywhere.

And if following her meant to my death, then so be it, but I had learned that nothing mattered without Alice, and if someone wanted her dead they would have to go through me first, and you don't mess with a former vampire-slaughtering soldier.

__

Just thought the story deserved a little filler on the couples, Rosalie and Emmett will come in a little later as well as Carlisle and Esme but as you can see I only included the recently affected couples.

Read & Review-you know I always enjoy them! And there will be an update later on tonight just because I'll be up late and I happen to do my best work at late hours.


	13. don't hate me, just read

I'm sorry for not updating, but my friend went missing a few weeks ago and its really taking a toll on me, and I've been talking to the police and such, I know I promised to update a lot and more often but I hope you understand that my only current concern is finding my friend and hoping she comes home safe.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N So it's been quite awhile I'd say

I hope neither of you hate me too much, if you read my last note you would know I've had a few things going on, things *gasp* more important than fanfiction, but I know most of you get that;

Which is why I would like to thank everyone for their messages about the situation with my friend, It was extremely considerate and kind of all of you. She was found, after running away with her ass of a boyfriend leaving us all to believe she had been kidnapped, dead, or some other

Just to say it, please don't ever do something like that to your friends and family, without reasonable cause of course. It hurts everyone you are close to and when you get back things just become hell. Be logical, don't run away from small insignificant problems or you'll come back with court dates scheduled, mandatory therapy sessions, the school and police watching your every step, and the wrath of everyone you left behind.

Alright so enough of that, I am back and ready to write for your enjoyment. Bella and Edward have not danced around in my mind for awhile like they usually do but hey, it's something! Hope it's not too bad, R&R! and as always, thank you for reading!

BPOV

The days seemed to drag as we waited for a sign of Laurent.

Alice was on constant radar with her visions, waiting for a flicker of something to give us a clue as to when he and the other vampires would come for me. It was only a matter of time, and time made one mad.

Charlie came to visit often and we slowly introduced to him the idea of Edward and I being together again. Edward would sit next to me when he came over to watch a game on the Cullen's 70inch flat screen that took up most of the living room. He would narrow his eyes at us but never said anything.

Today was Friday, 3 days since I was rescued by Edward. Everyone was hanging out in the backyard when it happened.

Edward was immediately on his toes from our cozy patch of grass and in a fraction of a second he pulled me into his arms and was running.

"Edward what is going on!" I yelled at him as I struggled in his arms. It was ridiculous how every one of them thought it was okay to just pick me up and tow me wherever they wanted because I was human. It made me feel so…weak, well weaker than I believed myself to be.

Edward responded his a cold glance at me before tightening his grasp on me managing to pin my hands in his and hold my legs in place. I tried to squirm out again but was more unsuccessful than before. Admitting defeat I laid back in his arms and looked up on him hoping to gain some answers in his face but I was met once again with his infamous poker face.

I felt my tear ducts begin to loosen and closed my eyes refusing to allow them to fall. No one told me anything, and if it had to do with my life I think I had a right to know.

For another minute or so we continued to run. When he finally slowed to a walk his grip on me loosened and before he could set me on my feet I rolled out and landed on my stomach. Cold arms tried to help me up but I shrugged them off and roughly stood.

His face was still hard so I simply began to walk away. I was so fed up with everything. Laurent and the mysterious vampires, Charlie, and the progressing relationship with Edward that was giving me 10 different emotions. One girl could only take so much.

I was walking for about 5 minutes, surprised Edward had not cared enough to stop me when I came to a realization. I had no idea where I was going.

I turned around hoping to see Edward following me but saw no one. I was alone; again.

I turned around and sat on a dead tree trunk, waiting. Not really knowing what I was waiting for I felt tears drop down my cheeks.

I cried and choked a sob as I thought about how I didn't even know what I was crying about. Everything was just so messed up and the one boy who could fix it left me again, for the second time in the middle of a forest. Though I doubted I would ever be found this time considering how deep in I seemed to be.

My soft cries turned to sobs as I shook. My whole body shook as everything the last week flooded back to me. I began falling backwards when two white arms caught me.

Slowly I turned around to meet my fate.

YES ITS SHORT

I GET IT

IM SORRY!

More to come, and since I don't expect another laptop to blow up or friend to disappear you can count on the fact that I will be updating again soon and more regularly.

Thank you for your patience, I read fanfiction more than I write it so I understand the frustration when you really get into a story and then POOF the writer decides to take 5 million years to add a chapter after being left with a cruel cliffhanger.

Review me and let me know you're still reading, I might just pick this over my lit hw tomorrow night!


	15. story is still on

Life happens everyone

Sorry it seems like I've abandoned the story, like anyone else things prioritize the internet as well as fanfiction and I honestly haven't given this story much though

FEAR NOT though because I'm not leaving it as is, yes I promised you much before and updating soon and what not but I simply haven't been able to keep those promises and for that I apologize

Even though many of you are probably ready to have my head for waiting months and getting a stupid authors note, drop me a pm or a review to let me know you're still alerted or even want to see more. If there are only a couple people I might just rid my burden of these stories.

And this is the same note for both of my two stories so don't expect to see a new chapter on the other one if you are subscribed to both.

Once again , my apologies, most of you would agree that school is tough and all the crap that surrounds it isn't easy either.

Ashley


	16. Chapter 15

Well what do you know, I've returned

Decently sized chapter for you, just to give you my gratitude for waiting and not leaving me hate comments about how crappy an author I am for not updating.

Now for a little Edward.

EPOV

The time had finally come, I could hear their voices coming from about 50 miles to the west and they certainly weren't walking.

Alice told me before that she had a vision of one of two things happening. We knew that the arriving on the newborns would be on a few minutes notice and that I would have to run with Bella. The catch was that if I clued her in and she went with me willingly she would refuse to leave me and in the midst of an argument she would be snatched by Laurent and taken to wherever he wanted her.

However, If I were to aggravate her enough to chase her off with my cavalier like behavior, she would be safe in the forest and not be found during the main fight. I could only hope that it would work, it was the only hope for her safety.

Quickly I jumped out of my trance and scooped Bella who went unwillingly into my arms. I ran as far east with my family into the forest as I could, every second was crucial and she had to get as far away as possible. As I ran she kicked and struggled so I held her down gentle, but firmly so she would not hurt herself. She didn't seem thrilled with her predicament and I watched as small tears formed in her eyes as she shut them away. I felt horrible for restraining her as so, but it was necessary and I would rather have her ticked off at me and safe than content and not living. Whichever meaning you can take from that context.

The truth was I didn't want her changed so fast. I loved her to the farthest extent and though she wanted the immortality for forever's sake, I was more than reluctant to comply.

My family continued to run with me through the forest and when we finally came to a stop I gently let Bella down. I must have been to fast though because before I could catch her my love had fallen to the ground. I tried to help her up but she shrugged me off and I couldn't hide the shudder of guilt I felt for treating her like I had. She looked at me with a glance that could only be hopeless distress.

Then, like in Alice's vision she walked off into the wood. I just stood there watching her go. After she had walked about 300 feet I saw her look back at me but find nothing. Her vision did not extend as far. I watched solemnly as she disappeared from my vision until I regained notice of the thoughts that had been closing in. Laurent and his friends had arrived.

I quickly ran off to find my family face to face with the three vampires and I read their thoughts. The first was Laurent. _Victoria shouldn't have gone at this alone, she should have known they would fight for the girl. That Alice one she wanted to so badly kill is far too skilled and protected by that blonde haired man. I don't even know why I am risking my life for her mistake, oh well Eli will take care of them and I'll go find the girl._

His thoughts disturbed me, Bella had been right, he was in on everything all along with Victoria, I looked to the young boy on his left who couldn't have been more than 13 at his time of changing. _FINALLY SOME ACTION! I was beginning to think this vampire shit was boring but hey, I'm about to kick some fellow annoying bothersome vampire butt, I wonder what the kids at school would think if they saw me. Chumps all think I'm dead, well not that science teacher of mine. She got a good glimpse at me before I drained her._

This was worse now. This boy was young, couldn't have been changed more than a year ago from the tone of his voice. If things came to a fight I would have trouble killing this child who was only 5 years younger than Bella. But Laurent's thoughts about his power made me uneasy. The woman on the other side was rather silent just standing there glaring at us. Her thoughts held no mind to her, but her mental maturity was probably somewhere around 30.

Carlisle was the first to speak

"We know your intentions, you are outnumbered so if you wish to keep your lives I suggest you leave, we wish not to harm you especially the little one."

Laurent looked almost amused. "I assure you, whatever misconception you are under that, that we are not here for unpleasantry." He smiled and I growled at him. "And I must also warn you that though he may not look like it, young Eli here is exceptionally powerful and would do well to wipe out every single one of you." He looked at the boy and nodded his head.

We all watched in fascination as Eli walked over to a nearby tree. Then, out of nowhere think green vines surrounded the tall organism and toppled it to the ground. The vines held so tight that the snapped the think bark into bits and pieces. We all watched with our jaws hanging open. Never before had I seen someone who could control the earths powers.

We turned back to Laurent, but he was gone.

**a/n I was going to stop there but I decided I owed you guys so instead of working on a chapter for my other story I'm doing this.**

BPOV

I held in a scream as I turned to face the amused face of Laurent. I went to scream but I soon found myself thrown over his back and running at inhuman speed through the woods. This had become much too familiar, except this time I was certain I wouldn't escape death so easily. I decided struggling was no use so I began to scream.

"HELP!" I vocalized to the forests, at least one of my vampires should have heard me, or maybe Alice would see me. I cried hopelessly as I tired my dry mouth from the screaming. Laurent made no move to silence me but simply moved faster, as if that were even possible.

Where was my Edward? Hadn't he promised to keep me safe for the 3rd time now? I loved him and I wanted him to take care of me more than I could imagine. But I didn't know if I should expect him to come. Had he given up on keeping me safe by allowing me to walk off on my own to be taken by this monster? I didn't know, all I could do was cry and pray someone would come for me.

After what felt like 10 or so minutes I began to hear light stepping behind us. I made myself look up and I saw a boy, no older than 14 or so running to catch up to us. I shut my eyes expecting a chase but to my surprise Laurent slowed to a stop and dropped me on the ground. I landed with a thud on my stomach but quickly stood up to face the two vampires who seemed like they were conversing.

I don't understand why they had just stopped paying attention to me,_ probably because you're a slow human _I thought to myself. I didn't care though, any shot was worth trying and I started to run off in the direction I could only have imagined we had come from. I felt foolish, running away from speedy vampires but I refused to stand there and comply with their wishes to kill me.

As I took the first step I heard a chuckle and I tripped, falling to the ground. I couldn't be THAT uncoordinated to fall on my only escape opportunity could I? Then I looked down at my feet and instead of finding a rock or stick of some kind I saw a root wrapped around my ankle holding me back. I tried to yank it free but then more roots sprouted from the ground and before I could think they were wrapping themselves around me. I struggled fruitlessly trying to get my hands free from their awkward position at my side but I couldn't move. I screamed in fear as the root came dangerously close to my face but it was cut off as it wrapped around my mouth. I tried to wiggle just a little but the roots just constricted tighter suffocating me.

I looked up at Laurent and the boy questioning what had happened. They both laughed at my predicament and the boy leaned down next to my head.

"You know, you're actually really hot for a human, and you smell good too." I made a muffled noise in protest of this teenage boy as he looked up to Laurent. "Can I keep her? Please!?"

Laurent looked questioningly at me. Oh god! He cannot actually be thinking about letting some hormonal teenager watching over me! He must be a newborn too since his attitude matches his exterior. I didn't want to think of what would happen if he were alone with me.

"I don't see why not. Victoria is dead and I was planning on turning her or keeping her as a pet anyway. It truly would be a waste for us to kill her with such potential as she has. "He bent down and pet my hair with his hand and I roughly tried to pull away. That only made him laugh.

"See that fight in her? It's rare with these humans I'll tell you. It's decided, you may have her as a reward for incapacitating the Cullen clan back there, they won't find her, even when they get free.

Have the tree remove their bindings in about 10 hours so I can be sure we got far enough where they won't be able to track us, even with a mind reader and the psychic. "

_**Yes the grammar and sentence structure must be horrible in here, but at least its written and I got some pretty big parts across.**_

_**Reviews make me smile, and will motivate me to write more often!**_


End file.
